The present disclosure generally relates to digital maps, and, in particular, to displaying map layers in order.
Conventional systems render complex map layers as image tiles. Some web browsers impose restrictive limitations on the number of concurrent HTTP requests. As a result, rendering a map containing multiple layers, each consisting of many tiles, can be prohibitively slow. Such systems typically mitigate this by compositing layers in the image tile server to form a single image tile set.